El amor es mas que un sentimiento
by misaki haruno
Summary: La guerra ha acabado, todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero los sentimientos de Sakura no. ¿Sera que aun siente lo mismo por Sasuke? o ¿sus sentimientos cambiaron hacia Naruto? una historia que dará un giro de 360 y al final sabremos los sentimientos ocultos de Sakura. Advertencia: Lemon xD


_**Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fic NaruSaku, ojala les agrade, espero poder ver sus opiniones :) y bueno sin mas que decir Gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo.**_

**Capitulo 1: Mi corazón late de nuevo**.

En la aldea de Konoha residía la paz, así como en todas las demás aldeas, vamos, el mundo shinobi para ser exactos, eran testigos de esa paz que gobernaba en todas partes. Todos celebraban a lo grande, pues había sido una guerra que, algunos pensábamos iba a ser interminable, pero Naruto, en quien desde un principio todos pusieron sus esperanzas y Sasuke, el azabache nada confiable y que al final resulto ser útil, fueron los responsables de esa paz.

La pelea de Kaguya había sido un difícil desenlace a la que se enfrentaron nuestros héroes, pero a final de cuentas salieron victoriosos, no se podía esperar menos del ninja número uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca y futuro héroe del mundo shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto y del perspicaz e ingenioso Uchiha Sasuke.

Muchos estaban de fiesta, otros estaban arreglando daños que causaron algunos ataques del enemigo, la mayoría eran personas heridas y personas que estaban ayudando en diversos hospitales, pero eso sería extenderse a lo que está pasando en general, en Konoha muchos descansaban de esa exhausta guerra que habían vivido, otros iban a dejar sus respectivos pésames a sus seres queridos que habían muerto durante la guerra y otros se recuperaban en el hospital, como es el caso de Naruto y Sasuke.

En aquella habitación espaciosa que era exclusivamente en donde descansaba el Uzumaki y el Uchiha estaba una Pelirosa sentada observándolos con ternura a ambos, se le podía notar algunas ojeras que era símbolo de no haber descansado, quizá por muchos días , por cuidar de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, estoy feliz por ambos- Decía Sakura con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-

No llores Sakura-Chan, ya te había dicho que mientras estés para curarme estaré a salvo- se escuchó la voz de cierto rubio

¿Naruto?- se interrogo con emoción la pelirosa al notar que Naruto había despertado, y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de aquel taburete y se dispuso a ir a abrazarle-

He cumplido la promesa que te hice- Dijo con un poco de dificultad y con su gran sonrisa que siempre hacía a Sakura sentirse segura

Lo sé lo sé, ahora a descansar no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios- Sakura decía esto entre lágrimas y una sonrisa llena de paz mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio

Heh! Hablar con la persona que más amo no es ningún esfuerzo innecesario Sakura-Chan- Termino de decir Naruto feliz mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo, por su parte Sakura no respondió a eso pero seguía consintiendo al rubio.

-hmph! He oído mucha cursilería esta mañana, por favor si no me dejaran descansar, retírense de la habitación- dijo Sasuke con un ceño fruncido y agarrándose la cabeza

Sasuke-kun- emitieron los labios de la pelirosa con una cara sorprendida

Vamos Sasuke, no seas tan amargado y celoso, Sakura también puede consentirte a ti- decía el rubio en tono burlón, sabiendo que al azabache le molestaban ese tipo de cosas

hmph! Yo no necesito esas tonterías- Termino de decir Sasuke aun con el ceño fruncido mientras Naruto reía sin parar a lo que Sakura observaba a los dos con ternura y una felicidad inmensa.

Realmente es lo que ella deseaba hace mucho, volver aquellos tiempos, donde todos eran felices, en donde cualquier tontería de Naruto era de importancia para romper el silencio que a veces incomodaba al equipo. Si, Realmente eso anhelaba la Haruno desde hace mucho tiempo y gracias a Naruto, podía volver a ver a sus compañeros de equipo felices, pero...ahora lo que le incomodaba a Sakura es la incógnita que hay en su corazón, ahora que ha vuelto Sasuke ¿sentirá el mismo amor que le tenía? O… ¿quizá sus sentimientos hayan cambiado por cierto rubio?...Ella no lo sabía realmente, tenía que pensarlo y aclarar sus sentimientos lo antes posible, no quería lastimar Naruto, ella esta consiente de sus sentimientos del rubio, pero igual tenía que ser sincera consigo misma y estaba consciente de que aun estando enamorada del Uchiha este la iba a ignorar completamente.

Pasaron los días, Sasuke y Naruto aún estaban en recuperación, pero ya podían levantarse a caminar y darse una vuelta por el jardín del hospital.

Sakura y Shizune eran las encargadas del hospital, pues Tsunade se encontraba en un estado crítico de Salud y estaban haciendo todo lo posible por salvarle la vida, por lo mientras, Kakashi tomaba el rol de Hokage, era el más capacitado para el puesto, al menos opinaban eso los consejeros de la aldea. A Sasuke lo mantenían vigilado, era orden del consejo de Konoha, el era un desertor y traidor a lo que no debían bajar la guardia por ninguna circunstancia aunque este haya sido de gran ayuda en la guerra. En fin todos trataban de seguir con sus vidas diarias de siempre.

Sakura estaba con Shizune creando distintos antídotos para administrárselos a Naruto y Sasuke y así, su recuperación fuese más rápida.

-Sakura, de ahora en adelante te encargaras de esos dos hasta que se recuperen totalmente, vigílalos de que no se pongan a entrenar, pues eso sería fatal para su salud, su cuerpo no puede soportar demasiada presión aun-Shizune decía mientras mezclaba distintos medicamentos

en especial vigila a Sasuke, recuerda no debemos permitir que intente algo contra la aldea, cualquier dato sospechoso que mires en él, infórmamelo- Shizune decía concentrada y con seriedad a Sakura y la pelirosa a su vez asintiendo con su sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Bien entonces ya no me preocupare más sabiendo que los dejo en buenas manos, mientras yo y otros médicos especializados nos encargaremos de Tsunade-Sama, el chakra que Naruto le brindo sirvió para mantenerla con vida, ahora nos falta poner nuestra parte- Esto ultimo Shizune lo dijo con seguridad y con un sonrisa hacia la alumna de la quinta

Yo dejo a Tsunade-Sama en su manos Shizune sempai- La pelirosa devolvió la sonrisa a Shizune

Ya había pasado mediodía, Sakura estaba preparando la cena para llevárselas a los chicos

Esos dos deben estar hambrientos- dijo mientras ponía en una charola dos platos de sopa, un poco de fruta y jugo.

Bien, he terminado, ojala les guste- Sakura se decía a si misma viendo esa charola con los alimentos ya puesto y se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke.

Mientras pasaba por esos largos pasillos se ponía a pensar y a entender esos sentimientos que no podía ignorar y se apoderaban de su corazón.

Cuando estaba ya cerca de la habitación, se percató que salían algunas risas de la habitación del Uzumaki y del Uchiha, una de las risas era inconfundible y le pertenecía a nuestro rubio pero, ¿qué hay de la otra risa fémina? ¿De quién demonios era dueña esa risa tan tierna? Se cuestionaba Sakura mientras se dirigía con lentitud a aquella puerta pretendiendo escuchar más a fondo

Gracias Hinata, me haz hecho el día- Decía entre risas Naruto

Na-naruto-kun te estoy muy agradecida, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites- Termino de decir la dueña de aquella risa tierna a lo que Sakura se había dado cuenta que Hinata era la chica que se encontraba con Naruto pero ¿y Sasuke? Bueno el ahora mismo no le importaba a Sakura, quería saber cuál era la razón que traía Hinata a lado de Naruto.

Naruto-kun, yo, bueno yo s-solo quería i-invitarte a comer ramen cuando te recuperes, b-bueno s-si quieres, no te sientas o-obligado- Tartamudeaba Hinata mientras se comenzaba a sonrojar y a juguetear con sus dedos.

En ese momento el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir como loco

¿Qué es este sentimiento?¿Que me pasa? Creo que debería de dejar de escuchar tras una puerta, me veo patética- Se decía Sakura a punto de retirarse de aquella puerta que, parecía la había destrozado por dentro

Claro, es un honor ir a comer ramen con una chica bonita- salió por aquella puerta esa respuesta que a Sakura termino por abrumar y con más razón hizo que se abstuviera de entrar a aquel cuarto.

Rayos! Creo que le falto sal a la sopa, tendré que regresar a la cocina- Se decía a sí misma como pretexto de evadir todo lo que estaba pasando

Tu no regresas a ninguna parte- escucho una voz masculina detrás suyo

-¿Sasuke-kun?- sus labios de sakura emitieron el nombre del azabache y este agarro un plato de los que cargaba la ojijade en la charola

Esta sopa sabe demasiado bien no tienes porque regresarla- Decía sereno mientras daba pequeñas probadas a la sopa

Etto, perdón Sasuke-kun es que mi paladar no percibió aquel sabor a sal y pensé que quizá le faltaba otro poco- Decía Sakura nerviosamente tratando de no agravar la situación

hmph! Me pareció que estabas escuchando tras la puerta- Adujó el pelinegro

No no para nada Sasuke yo solo- es interrumpida por Sasuke

- Me tienes a mi ¿sabías?- decía seductoramente el azabache mientras le agarraba la barbilla a Sakura

- Sasuke-kun ¿que estás haciendo?- nerviosa y sonrojada cuestiono al pelinegro que la miraba con deseo, o eso aparentaba Sasuke

hmph! Se nota que eres muy débil aun- Esto último Sasuke lo dijo en tono de burla y se metió a la habitación y Sakura tomo esto como un agravio por parte del Uchiha

- Estupido- solo se escuchó por parte de la pelirosa que tenia gacha la cabeza al sentirse humillada y decidió entrar a la habitación

Te he traído comida Naruto disfrútala- dijo cortantemente Sakura mientras dejaba la charola en una mesita que estaba en medio de las camas de Naruto y Sasuke

Gracias Sakura-Chan eres la mejor!- Decía el rubio animado

Claro, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme- aun Sakura mantenía esa actitud cortante

No te preocupes Sakura-San yo estaré todos los días aquí para ayudar a Naruto-kun en lo que necesite- Afirmaba la ojiperla

- Gracias Hinata, pero no es posible, ese es mi trabajo- Con firmeza Sakura contesto a Hinata

Sakura-san no deberías presionarte tanto, así que te ayudare- termino de decir la Hyuga aferrándose a su decisión

Haz lo que quieras- esbozo Sakura para así salir del cuarto.

_**Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, no tardare en subir el otro, es mi primer fic y bueno acá las preguntas... **_

_**¿Creen que Sakura este celosa de Hinata?**_

_**¿Sakura sigue amando a Sasuke?**_

_**¿Se hara una rivalidad entre Hinata y Sakura?**_

_**¿Yo obtendré mi pozole? (si no saben que es el pozole busquen en google xD)**_

_**Esto y mas se vera en el próximo capitulo del Fic, hasta pronto espero sus mensajes y con gusto los contesto :)**_

_**By: Misaki Haruno (Elizabeth)**_


End file.
